A Team Like No Other
by TheRedGhillie
Summary: Team 7 done differently. They are Family, they are united, they are... Eccentric. Uchiha Massacre earlier, Strong Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura. Smart Naruto, Not so vengeful Sasuke, No fangirly Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It was a simple plan really, give them the old bell test, make them squirm, and then flunk them. Ha. HA. It used to be a laughing riot, but then THIS team came along. Didn't seem like anything special at first, besides being the only Uchiha left in Konoha, the Jinchuriki of the most powerful demon in existence, and a girl with pink hair, the team seemed rather... boring, to say the least. They looked like they hated each other, (sans the girl with the crush on the Uchiha); they always argued and fought amongst each other. Kakashi had no hope for this team, their teamwork must be terrible.

That is until he actually started the exam. THAT'S when he noticed a significant change in character from the small genin team. The blonde stopped in mid-argument with the Uchiha and turned his neck ever so slowly towards Kakashi. Once his neck was completely looking towards the general direction of his sensei a huge CRACK was heard. His frown turned into one of determination and anger. His eyes turned into a sickening black void. His breathing turned deep and ragged, he looked positively feral!

The Uchiha paid no attention to the blonde and started to pop his fingers, one... by... one. Kakashi could _hear _his mouth turning into a smirk. The smirk then turned into a sadistic grin, his eyes widened until he looked positively insane! He rolled his eyes backwards, exposing his sclera (white of the eye).

The girl was by far the creepiest. She stopped her daydreaming session about a certain Uchiha and began to giggle like a mad woman. Her fingers were twitching with spasms as she turned towards her sensei, once her eyes met with his she screamed like a banshee and began to mutter diabolical thoughts. She arched her back and fell on all fours; she looked as if she was ready to pounce.

Kakashi had seen a lot of things in his career as a shinobi; this was not one of them. Not even close. He flinched when they all looked at each other and began to nod. They weren't giving off KI, they were just plain creepy!

Kakashi tried to relax, breathe in breath out. Turns out it's really hard to do so with 3 pairs of eyes staring right into your soul. He then began to think _'Naruto is a prankster, everyone in the village knows this, he surely couldn't have convinced the other two to aid him in his prank right? Right?' _His thoughts were interrupted by a clean punch to his stomach.

Kakashi immediately threw himself with the momentum of the punch and landed several yards away from his attacker. The punch didn't necessarily hurt that much, it had caught him by surprise and knocked the wind out of him sure, but no big damage done. He checked the bells and was relieved to find out that both of them were still in his possession. Turns out the attacker had been Sakura, but she obviously held back, but for what?

***SNAP***

His silent question was answered by a rope snapping in half, sending a tree trunk rolling right into his direction. He barely managed to jump out of the way only to get tackled by Naruto towards the barreling tree.

Kakashi did a quick kawarimi to a safe distance but manage to see Naruto getting crushed by the tree trunk. Before he could go and check on the blonde, a voice startled him from behind.

"_**HaVIng FUn kAKasHi-SeNSeI? bECauSe wE arE**_!"

Kakashi bolted out of his vantage point in the bushes before throwing a kunai behind him. A dull thud was heard before Sasuke ran Out of the bush towards Kakashi, but didn't stop there. He continued to run. And run. And run.

Three different voices yelled from the ends of the small training field. They all yelled the same thing _**"LEt thE GAmeS BeGIN!"**_

Kakashi was completely terrified on how Sasuke managed to sneak on him without getting caught. That was beyond explanation! Even if Sasuke was a "prodigy", he was still a genin; nothing could have made it possible for Sasuke to do such a thing!

Kakashi was broken out of his stupor by Naruto. The Jinchuriki stood in the center of the small clearing they were in with his head facing the ground. He looked as if nothing had happened with the tree trunk from earlier!

'So the rumors ARE true, he can use Kage Bunshin!' Kakashi thought as he tried to remain calm, this fight was actually affecting the jounin severely. There was excitement sure, this test was a hell of a lot more fun he could have ever asked for, but there was also fear. This team seemed so innocent and boring. The immediate change not only disturbed him, it completely caught him off guard.

Sensing an immediate threat behind him, he then ducked from a sudden barrage of shuriken. The deadly equipment continued to fly until they were suddenly plucked out of the air and tossed back by Naruto. Kakashi had no choice but to leave himself vulnerable by tossing himself towards the left, and just as he had suspected, Sasuke came back with an aerial assault of his own. He threw two kunai, each of them on the far side of Kakashi. The kunai moved quickly and Kakashi barely had time to notice the wire that connected them both together.

'They got me.' was all Kakashi could think of as the wire wrapped around his torso and effectively immobilized him.

Sasuke then started to look like his former self again; he didn't look like a child of hell anymore.

Naruto and Sakura regrouped with Sasuke several seconds later and just stared at their new sensei. He stared back. They stared harder. He glared. They tossed the bells at him.

Two small *poofs* were heard from Kakashi's' belt. They replaced the bells... Without even getting caught.

"When did you switch them?" Kakashi asked as he tried to cut the wire with a dagger, the wire wouldn't budge for some reason.

They smirked.

That hurt his pride a lot more than he thought it would have.

"Well, to enlighten you, sensei..." Naruto spoke; the word sensei was said slowly, as if he were enjoying a delicious treat. "We did a little research on you yesterday... We *ahem* borrowed, some files about you from the Hokage, and we decided to look up the teams you failed.

Kakashi went wide eyed at this.

"They really don't like you. Like seriously, they hate you." Sasuke announced as he open one of the lunch boxes that were there. Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"As I was saying, we asked them for details on your 'survival test'. After we figured out about the bells, we just picked the lock on your door and stole the bells that were in your nightstand. We then replaced the bells with my Kage Bunshin. Then we picked the lock in your window to get out of your house. Oh don't worry if you couldn't tell we were there, we sneak past ANBU members all the time, and it's like a hobby now." Naruto continued with his debriefing.

Kakashi twitched pretty violently. He sighed and inhaled again, trying to regain his composure. "Okay... First of all, why not just leave through the door you broke in from? Second of all, why did you all turn into demonic versions of yourselves?"

They all smiled sheepishly at the second question.

Sakura spoke now, "Well sensei, the door was already unlocked and the window... wasn't. It would have been too easy. We don't take the easy way out." All three of them grinned. "And for your second question..." She started.

Sasuke put the chopsticks down and stood next to Sakura.

Naruto stood up from the floor and joined them.

Their eyes turned into an upside down U as they announced simultaneously  
>"We're Team Uzu-Haru-Uchi! We believe that First impressions are the most important!"<p>

Kakashi nearly flat lined at how outrageously stupid that sounded.

"But you hated each other yesterday!"

It was Sasuke's turn to talk now. "After you went to the roof and left us alone in the academy, we decided that the best approach would be an unexpected one. Truth is, we are the best of friends. We decided to fool you by acting like annoying brats who hated one another. The trick was perfect because you neglected to check our files in the academy, if you would have bothered to learn about us, you'd learned that we three are notorious pranksters who never leave each other's side. We even got here early to cover the training field with traps. It's a shame really, you only tripped one before we stopped you."

"All our hard work for nothing! Way to go sensei!" Naruto Whined. Although they didn't say it, Sakura and Sasuke agreed with Naruto, it was hard work. Getting tigers to fall into small holes was extremely difficult but eh, it was fun anyways.

Kakashi was stunned, these three genin managed to outsmart and out maneuver an ex-ANBU without getting caught... He really felt old. He closed his eyes as tried to recover the small remains of his dignity when he heard a small gust of wind.

Kakashi panicked when he noticed that his new genin team was gone without a trace besides a note that said -

"Dear Sensei, Went to go celebrate at Ichiraku's, try not to get lost on the road of life again. Hugs and Kisses. -Your new reason to wake up in the morning: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke.  
>P.s Careful with the traps!<p>

XxXxXx

In all truth, it was quite... concerning, knowing full well that Sasuke, the last Uchiha, was friends with Naruto. It started off small actually; Sasuke was a loner in the first few days after the massacre, which was understandable. But somewhere along those days filled with depression, Naruto managed to befriend the young Uchiha. Naruto was too young to fully understand the pain that Sasuke must have been going through at that moment; He would see him alone in the park and would try to talk to him. Sasuke had no mood for talking and just stayed silent while Naruto sat next to him, blabbering about ramen or becoming Hokage. This continued for about five days before Sasuke finally asked him something.

"Why do you continue to talk to me when I don't even answer?"

Naruto, who was four at the time, tilted his head with a confused look. "You don't seem to mind... That's all."

The answer caught Sasuke off guard, firstly because it was straight to the point, and because it was true. It didn't bother him.

The village was filled with sympathy for Sasuke, yet no one tried to actually talk to him after the massacre happened. They just felt bad because of what happened to him, but no real reason to approach the last Uchiha.

Perhaps the last image of the Uchiha that the village remembered was that they didn't need help, they were too good for that, and that also included Sasuke. Or maybe because he was the brother of a traitor who murdered the most powerful clan that village ever knew. Either one of those two.

Sasuke smiled, the first one since the incident, and nodded.

Ever since that day, Sasuke and Naruto would always meet up at the park and talk. Naruto introduced Sasuke to Teuchi and Ayame over at Ichiraku's, and Sasuke introduced the basics of the Uchiha' fighting style to Naruto. They had become like brothers, and they might as well have been brothers. They had nobody else, they supported one another, and through that process Sasuke completely disregarded what Itachi told him before he left the village, vengeance wasn't the way to be powerful, just to be foolish.

Several weeks into their brotherhood they met up with someone who was going through what they had to.

The park was empty except for the little girl who was in the sandbox, crying her eyes out. Her pink hair covered her bloodshot eyes as more and more tears dropped to the soft sand. Her father passed away today, and she was alone. Her mother died when she was about two years of age. Her relatives were non-existent, nobody knew anything about them. She was the only Haruno left in the village; she couldn't remember how the day started and was glad for it. She didn't want to remember what happened whenever it happened, but her emotions couldn't forget and she cried and cried.

She heard footsteps approaching, and she looked up to see two unfamiliar faces. They were around her age and they were looking at her with sympathetic eyes, eyes that have gone through the same burden that she is going through.

They didn't say anything; they just approached her and thought about what to do. When she looked up at them they both looked back and saw her eyes. The pain that they went through was present in her eyes, and just like that they sat down one on each side of her and kept her company. They stayed quiet and waited. The sun had gone down before they got any verbal response from the small girl; her crying had gone down to sniffles and to the occasional sob.

"S-Sakura... M-My name is Sakura..." The words came out shaky and forced, but the boys didn't mind, they were glad now that she said something.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha..." The last name made Sakura gasp a little; everyone knew what happened to that clan.

The other boy, a blonde mentioned his name as well. "Naruto Uzumaki... Nice to meet you Sakura-chan."

There was an awkward silence after the introductions before Sasuke stood up and gave a hand to Sakura. "It's going to get cold soon, come with us. You can come with us to my house, it's big and... better than an empty one."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused look as she stared at his hand. She didn't know what to think of those two. They were strangers, they had nothing to with her, yet they kept her company. She didn't know what to do.

Naruto stood up and also gave his hand, he smiled as he said "We are like family, Sasuke and I; It'd be nice to have a third member with us." 

She saw that they were serious and accepted each of their hands.

It was at that point that a new family formed, one that was destined for greatness... or better.

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, TheRedGhillie here with a brand new story. This is going to be a sweet, short story about Team 7. The Uchiha Massacre happens earlier, Stronger Sakura, Not vengeful Sasuke, Smart Naruto. Several time skips so pay attention! I have NOT given up on Oblivious, just huge Authors Block. Have any ideas on this fic? Go ahead and leave them on the comments or message me. **

**I will NOT make any Naru/Saku, Sasu/Saku. Naru/Hina, etc Pairings. Those Annoy me. No Yaoi. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ramen. Sweet delicious ramen. If there was anything better than ramen, the trio wouldn't care. Naruto introduced Sasuke and Sakura to the wonders of ramen and they got hooked after their first few bowls. They were regulars at Ichiraku's, so much that they had their own stools reserved just for them! Teuchi was amazed by the amount of noodles they inhaled down, they ate more than what he sold in a week easily! What was more interesting to see was them defying the laws of proportion; they never seemed to gain weight from the amazing heap of starch they swallowed daily!

Coming to this little old noodle stand was a past time for them whenever they did anything, whether it was from training sessions, to pranks, to winning at hide and seek from the ANBU, to just plain hunger; they always came here to eat.

"You guys think we went overboard with Kakashi-sensei? He looked terrified to tell you the truth." Sakura said as she took a breath from her ramen, the others stopped eating as they listened.

"Nah The guy is a jounin, one of the elite, I'm pretty sure he's seen worse. We just caught him by Surprise that's all." Sasuke replied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I guess, but we could've gone easier with him, don't you think? I mean, yeah we're all about first impressions and all, but we left him tied up in a trap infested training ground!"

Naruto and Sasuke nearly choked at the realization of what they did. Their wire was special. It was stronger than steel due to the fact that all three of them infused their chakra into each individual wire. They thought of the idea after they saw some one throw a chakra infused blade through a tree and half way into a boulder. It was their own creation and only a blade infused with their chakra can cut the wire.

They once tested the wire with an Akamichi, they placed the portly man in front of the wire. They then risked their lives by making a rude gesture about the mans weight. The results? A VERY angry, VERY hungry, and very IMMOBILE Akamichi. They classified that experiment a success.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura shrugged and continued eating ramen. Kakashi sensei would be fine right? Right.

-

Sarutobi sighed. Kakashi had a sense to always be late but not by this much. 6 hours they waited for him, and they had to. More than half of the jounin present fell asleep while the other half plotted ways on how to eviscerate Kakashi.

Before their diabolical thoughts continued, however, the door opened and they saw something they thought they would never see.

Kakashi sighed as he opened the door. 'Lets get this over with.' He thought as he crawled through the room. His clothes were torn, scorched, bitten, dissolved, wet, and dirty. His hair looked like it got into a fight with a blender... and lost. He was crawling towards the Hokage like if he were a caterpillar; he used his chin to push onward. After a awkward silence, he made it to the Hokage and replied.

"Team 7... Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Pass. Ugh" Kakashi barely managed to speak as he turned around and continued to crawl towards his home.

No one laughed, no one blinked, and no one breathed. They didn't know what scared them more. The fact that Kakashi finally passed a team, or how they manage to leave him afterwards. They all made a mental note to avoid Team 7 as much as possible.

Storage seals were really useful, the trio concluded as they saw Naruto's masterpieces cover their small hideout in the Forest of Death. The seals were separated into different categories. Food, clothes/blankets, weapons, and scrolls.

When Sasuke and Sakura asked Naruto where he learned about seals the only answer they got was that it was naturally easy for him. They shrugged and paid attention to him on how to activate the seals. It turns out that the seals could only be activated with their chakra once they put it into the seal itself. This gave them a wide variety of possibilities, they could put the seals onto their bodies and store equipment or weapons 'inside' of them for easy access!

They spent the night in their humble abode, talking about how great their missions would be, exaggerating the missions and how they would deal with them.

"Tomorrow is going to be so exciting!" They screamed in unison.

"This is so boring!" They whined in unison for the umpteenth time as they picked up trash from the floor near the village gates. Their amazing idea of missions completely got shut down when they faced the wrath of D-ranks.

It had been two weeks since they formed Team 7, and it had been a constant barrage of the dreaded D-rank missions. They wondered if it was Kakashi getting revenge on them from that fateful day with the bell test. He was quite mad after all.

Kakashi had his typical eye smile as he read his favorite book. Those brats had to pay for what they did, he would tell himself. They made him extremely proud though, his team was the best out of all the other teams out there. He even joined them with several pranks on the villagers. The way he thought about it, a ninjas life is short, he had to make the most of it while he still could. Besides, those pranks were real fun. Who would've thought painting the ANBU headquarters, inside and out along with all the inhabitants of said base, rainbow color could've been so fun? He chuckled at the memory.

'If only Obito and Rin could see me now, they'd think I went crazy.' Kakashi thought as he absentmindedly turned the page on his book. Then it occurred to him, Obito and Rin... He hasn't even visited Obito ever since he became the leader of Team 7. He found it disturbing that he didn't even feel a bit sad about the realization. The book in his hand, Icha Icha Paradise, was the first he ever got, and it suddenly got extremely uninteresting, just what was going on?

Kakashi looked over to his little darlings and noticed their hateful glances directed to him. He eye smiled at them and motioned them to come closer.

They were somewhat suspicious when they noticed the infamous orange book being placed away, and completely shocked when he began to pick up several cans and throwing them away. He was helping them!

Neither of the three mentioned anything and continued to pick up the litter in a more, happy spirit. They may have gained a new member on their small group, he had already joined in several pranks, and it would never hurt to add an adult to their group.

Team 7 finished their last D-rank without a hitch.

Tazuna looked at the team he got assigned for protection and almost keeled over at how CREEPY they looked. He would have figured hiring a Konoha ninja would involve happier genin, or at least one that he could make fun of. But that's not what he got. No. NO. Far from it. When the Hokage called him in to meet the team all he saw were four figures dressed in what seemed to be a doctor's coat. ALL of them dressed in blood splattered coats. He shuddered when the shortest one of them, a blonde, turned to face him.

Naruto approached Tazuna and sniffed the air around the man. He pushed his thin-rimmed glasses up with his index finger. "Did you know the liver turns a sickly green after consumption of alcohol? Hahaha... I can't wait to see one, oh! The joys that will bring me..." Naruto nearly moaned as he laughed a psychotic giggle.

Tazuna stepped back from the twisted blonde and turned around to leave only to see pink hair.

Sakura stood in front of the client and wiped off excess blood from her coat as she inspected the scared man. "Don't fret Naruto, with the way this man is treating his body he'll probably die before this mission is over... Hehehe..." Sakura pushed her glasses down and finished with a blush. "The possibilities of having a recently deceased corpse are so wonderful!"

"I agree Sakura." Sasuke turned to face Tazuna and narrowed his eyes with fascination. "You look like you need surgery, sir." He walked closer to Tazuna and pointed to his chest. "Right here, the heart. So many arteries, so much blood." Sasuke paused and leaned his face closer. "So much Fun!" Sasuke finished with a twisted cackle.

Tazuna paled as he saw that it was only them in the room with him. No one else.

Kakashi felt like it was time to intervene. "Ok my wonderful little angels of death; let's leave the client alone for now. And in case the worst comes to shove, we'll have a new body to dissect! But, in the mean time, we have to protect him from anything that happens, understood? So if he gets a splinter we have to perform extreme surgery, if he gets a headache we have to go deep into his noggin to dig it out. He cannot get hurt whatsoever! Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke, who was raising his hand like the good boy he was, pointed towards Tazuna. "What about cardiac arrest? Because I think he got a heart attack just now."

Tazuna was currently foaming from the mouth as he resigned to his fate.

Several hours after they left the safety of their cozy little village, Team 7, along with a severely traumatized client, walked past a puddle along the road but completely ignored it.

Without warning two figures jumped out of the puddle and sliced Kakashi in half in a single second. Blood splattered across the faces of the students and the old man, but instead of getting terrified, the genin smiled. And not just a plain "oh hey look I found a ryo' more like a 'oh hey look I ripped your dog inside out and sold it for a ryo' kind of smile.

Before the brothers could even introduce themselves, they got cut off by laughter. The old man, the target, jumped into the bushes while he yelled "You've doomed us all!"

"So much blood... Hehehe... So much BLoOd... PreCIouS Blood! HAHAHAHA!" The genin in the center, a blonde, began to mutter then laughed maniacally as he wiped the blood even further down his face and lab coat.

"Hehehe... We need more... Hehehe-HAHAHA! MoRE BLooD! THe DEaTh ANGeLs deManD iT! WE mUst GeT moRE... WE NEED MORE!" the other two genin began to howl with laughter as they screeched their diabolical needs.

One of the brothers looked to the other and whispered "These kids kind of..."

"...remind me of Zabuza." The other brother finished for him.

The genin began to slowly walk to their enemies, every step their smile grew more lecherous, their blood lust became suffocating. The brothers instinctively backed away.

"Z-Zabuza Momochi? THE demon of the Mist?" Sakura asked with awe.

The brothers nodded nervously, the genin seemed to think it was a compliment!

"We're flattered that we remind you of him...hehehe... But the truth is..." Sasuke began.

"We're worst!" All three genin yelled in unison as they charged at the two brothers.

The brothers went into full assault and charged the genin as well until two of them separated from the trio. Sakura, the one who stayed charging, pulled her arm back for a nasty punch and with her momentum there was no way that one of them could've avoided it.

A sickening crunch was heard as Sakura's fist met a human skull. The missing nin flew several yards away while the other dodged the endless barrage of kunai that Sasuke and Naruto continued to throw.

Kakashi looked from his vantage point in the bushes with Tazuna with pride. His little students taking on missing Nin in their first C-rank mission! It almost brought tears to his eyes. He noted one thing, Sakura could literally destroy someone with that strength of hers, must avoid that.

"Shouldn't you help them?" Tazuna asked as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Kakashi yawned as he saw a devastating kick to the groin on one of the missing Nin courtesy of Naruto. "Nah, they have it under control. Try to have faith in my team Tazuna."

Tazuna blinked and deadpanned. "I was talking about helping the missing Nin. Even THEY don't deserve this!" A high pitched squeal of pain was heard after Sakura punched yet another groin.

'I guess it's time I show up huh? Ugh fine.' Kakashi thought as he just walked lazily out of the bushes.

The two brothers tried to crawl away from the demented "children" before the brats grabbed their legs and pulled them back into the small clearing.

"We surrender! Just stop, please stop!" They screamed but their cries for mercy were completely ignored.

"Naruto, get the cucumber. Let's practice medicine!" Sasuke grunted as he continued to drag one of the brothers back. Sakura agreed and continued to drag the other back also.

"NOOO!" They both yelled and fortunately, Kakashi decided it was time to step in.

He grabbed a hold of Naruto and took away the cucumber and threw it across the horizon. "Sasuke! Sakura! That's enough; just tie them up for now." Sasuke and Sakura both groaned sadly. "We need to have a talk Tazuna."

Tazuna paled.

"Are you ready to die this time Kakashi?" Zabuza yelled with amusement as he saw the beaten forms of Team 7. True, he too was currently on his knees and he was probably coughing up things that shouldn't be outside of his body, but... it's nothing several soldier pills could fix. Haku was in the same condition but slightly better off, his legs wouldn't move nearly fast enough due to some seals that Naruto managed to put on him when they met on the woods. This didn't look good for either of the group of ninjas, but then again, what kind of ninja doesn't have a trick up their sleeve?

"This doesn't look good guys. We're in trouble." Kakashi managed to cough out as he put his Sharingan away. The fight had lasted longer than expected and he used all his chakra by protecting his team.

"Don't worry sensei... We got something that will turn the tide of this battle. Ready guys?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

Before Kakashi could object having his team battle such a dangerous foe, his eyes widened as hew saw something cloak each of them. He tried to yell but that was too much for him to take and he blacked out.

"Experiment: APECS-I Trial Number 1 begins." Naruto said before his face was completely covered.

Armed with Naruto's new armor, they looked like androids. This suit covered them from head to toe, it was basically weightless, yet incredibly sturdy. The suit was adapting to the air- making sure the wearer doesn't get too hot or too uncomfortable. The suit was all black, except for the eyes - there was a neon blue light emitting from the lens that covered the eyes - and the back - there was a neon blood red light that trailed right where the spine is. The suits, which Naruto named APECS-I (All Purpose Enhanced Combat Suit) attached themselves to the spine, through a seal that he CAREFULLY painted on each of his teammates back, the suit connects itself with the central nervous system and spreads through the body as soon as chakra is sent to the seal. The same is with removing it, chakra goes into the seal again and the suit recedes back into the seal.

Inside the suit the wearer can see in front, behind, sides, and above all at the same time- sensors attached to the back, front, sides, and head connect to the optic nerve in the eyes to show them all the images. They could see the durability of the suit, depicted by a percentage. While the suit was not indestructible it needed a chance to repair itself, cuts and tears would reconnect, not unlike the way how skin repairs itself -except 300% faster. Reaction time gets increased by a good amount and to top it all off, it looked pretty badass.

Zabuza and Haku didn't know what to make of this. They looked like a more menacing threat than ever before. They took their soldier pills and got into their fighting stances. This was going to be tough.

Wasting no time, Naruto ran towards Zabuza at a much quicker speed than ever before and tackled him brutally. Sasuke and Sakura in the meant time were having a hard time getting used to so much information getting sent to their minds. They could see everywhere with ease it was confusing them. Naruto had drawn the seal on them yesterday; this was their first time using the suits.

Haku saw Zabuza getting tackled by Naruto and tried to help but the damn seals made movement extremely difficult and he still had to worry about those other genin. The only thing could do was throw senbon at Naruto so he could separate from Zabuza.

Naruto threw Zabuza on his back and got over him and began to punch his face with pure power and no intentions to stop anytime soon. He then saw senbon approaching from behind and he decided one thing. Test the suits durability. The needles struck Naruto, but had no success.

Suit Hold: 92%

'What? Those were fatal areas i struck! He should be dead now!' Haku thought in bewilderment as he saw Naruto continue to punch Zabuza without any delay.

'It works better than I thought!' Naruto thought in amazement as he looked at the percentage. Then he noticed something. Zabuza was now a puddle of water.

Naruto noticed too late however, Zabuza used his sword and slashed Naruto's chest and sent him flying back towards Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto could hear a small beeping as he tried to get up after that debilitating blow. The suit was at 3%, he needed to give it time to recover or he'll be defenseless! 'What are Sasuke and Sakura doing? They should be helping me with this guy!'

Sasuke saw Naruto (and a bird from above, Tazuna dragging Kakashi to safety from behind, that Haku girl/guy from the right and Sakura from the left) getting slashed and felt powerless, and dizzy, extremely dizzy. He would not let anyone from his team die. Especially from this monster, he'll pay for what he did to Naruto with his life.

The stress was building inside Sasuke, stress for Naruto's life more than his own. He won't let his best friend die. Not here, not anywhere. Panic started to set in when he couldn't even move, even more so when Zabuza began to approach them. Then everything began to make sense, everything went a little bit slower but it felt normal, he could see just like he would normally except in all directions. He could move without stumbling, he was coordinated again!

Before he even knew it, he was sprinting at Zabuza at an unbelievable speed! He ducked as soon as he got within breathing distance and struck his legs with a powerful enhanced punch. Then he jumped back and the instant that he touched the floor he charged at Zabuza and kicked him straight in the face before he had a chance to recover from the first hit.

Naruto saw Sasuke fight and relaxed as he saw the percentage increase slowly to 100% again. The suit began to reconstruct itself from the chest wound he got earlier slowly. The gigantic tear began to stitch itself together again until it looked brand new.

Next to Naruto was Sakura who had up to this point almost thrown up at the amount of information being sent to her noggin. Although she wasn't as nearly smart as Naruto was, she was still a pretty smart girl. She calmed down and concentrated on all of the directions she was shown. The directions were beginning to slow down and they looked clean and natural. She dropped the concentration and sighed with relief as she could still see everything fine. Her eyes had finally adapted to the suit. Now it was her turn to help her squad.

Sakura picked Naruto up from the floor but didn't let go of his hand, Naruto was confused until she began to spin, while still holding him, and after getting some momentum she released her hand and threw Naruto straight towards the fight that Sasuke was in.

Zabuza was busy holding off Sasuke and had no time to react as he saw a black missile going straight towards him at an unbelievable speeds.

*CRACK!*

Zabuza heard something crack, he definitely heard a crack. His chest was covered in splinters and bruises. The real question was: "Was it my ribs or the trees?"

It was both. He had gone through three trees when he got hit. Oh yeah, he also got blown away off of the bridge and down into the woods near the lake where he had met Kakashi for the first time. In fact, he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing anymore. He checked his pulse and waited several seconds and concluded his discovery.

He was dead, but his body hadn't registered it yet.

'I guess the only thing to do now is wait...' Zabuza thought as he looked at the sky and waited for the cold embrace of death. It was not the way he had expected to die but for the most part... it was a pretty weird and undignified way to die. Three genin had beaten him... Three genin... Genin...

Zabuzas eyes widened with shock as he realized what had happened. But it was already too late to do anything.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Hahaha not really but I felt like it would be a good time to cut off here. This story is to pass the time. My updates will be slow but will be faster if I get more reviews, let's see... A good 15 should motivate me to update quicker. But seriously people, please review. Tell me what you want in this story and I'll try to put it in. Now, for Naruto's extreme intelligence, I can explain it (I can put an Omake about it.) Or you can just completely disregard it and read on. He will be a genius in making all sorts of things, not a genius like Shikamaru. If you want to suggest anything then go right ahead. Thanks for reading, next chapter will come soon. (depending on reviews)

-TheRedGhillie


End file.
